Cast Away
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: Based on the movie Albel and Nel end of stranded on a island after a plane crash. Friends idea. Bad at summary’s. Read.


Ok this is a result of my and my friend, Sahkyo role-playing. We were both watching Cast Away and Sahkyo came up with this so credit for the story goes to her. For some reason she can't upload it. Hopefully we'll figure that out soon. My friend is playing Albel while I'm playing Nel. This is over AIM.

DISCLAIMAGE: I do not own Albel (DANGIT! I WANT HIM! THE SKINNY LITTLE EM EFFER! ;-; ) I do not own Nel, I do not own Star ocean, and I do not own the movie Cast Away. Nor to I own Wilson (-sobs-). But we do own Nel's insanity in this Fan Fic.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Hurry up, Zelpher." Came an annoyed voice from one of the terminals, "We're going to miss the-" The swordsman's sentence was cut off as the large metal device took off, "Plane..." he finished lamely, "Great..."

Nel quickly came up panting slightly "Sheesh Nox. If you hadn't stopped at that one place for breakfast we'd would've made it on time" she said angrily.

"It was your stomach that was growling, not mine." He replied, crossly, watching another terminal, a smirk on his face. The sign read 'New York'. That's where they were supposed to meet the others, "Follow me, Zelpher." He said, stalking toward the terminal and slipping through the gate and onto the large plane that read 'FedEx' on the side.

Nel crossed her arms. Why the hell should she follow him? She sighed. "You better know what your doing Nox!" she yelled following him at a distance

Albel was already stowing away amongst the cargo, sitting comfortably on top of a box that was propped against the wall, "What's the matter, Zelpher, afraid of a big metal bird? Or would you rather go by Air Dragon?"

The word dragon made her shiver lightly. Nel wasn't too fond of those Air Dragons. Of course the last time she rode one it almost threw her. "Fine" she mumbled "But if we get caught then it's your fault" Of course she'd place the blame on him

"Bah..." Albel mumbled, leaning back, eyes sliding shut. It was quite a flight from where the ship had dropped them off all the way to New York City. Ever since Elicoor learned of technology, they began to advance quickly, and made ties to other planets, one of them being Earth. The only problem was that the only port close to the United States was in London, England.

Nel crossed her arms and leaned back. She stared at a ceiling for a little while before she dozed off. _This better work_ she thought

There was a violent jolt and Albel opened his eyes, "What...?" He looked around as another jolt occurred and a few boxes collapsed. He jumped to his feet, "Zelpher, wake up!" He said, as the plane's speed increased and was apparently falling.

Nel eyes opened quickly "What the hell!" she shouted she quickly jumped up and looked around "Whats going on!"

"I don't know!" Albel responded. The plane hit water, and the metal wall crushed and ripped open under the pressure. Albel instinctively grabbed hold of Nel as water rushed over them, sending them whirling about mercilessly.

Nel nearly lost her balance until Albel caught her. She looked up seeing the water come rushing toward them _Shit_... she thought. She held onto him for dear life. _I sure hope he can swim_

A yellow float whirled past them and Albel shoved nel toward it, sinking quickly despite his attempts to swim to the surface. Between the pull of the water from the sinking plane and the weight of his claw pulling him down, he was sunk. (A/N: Pun!)

Nel quickly grabbed it and grabbed him by his braids. She opened the large float as it shot toward the surface. She held on to it and Albel. (A/N: That must hurt being dragged by his braids)

Albel yelled, under the water, something apparently obscene, though it couldn't be heard. He reached up, grabbing Nel's arm with his good hand, holding on tightly to her as they floated threw the opening in the plane.

Nel held on with her life as the float reached the surface. A large storm was raging as the plane appeared to be sinking. She quickly climbed up trying pull him aboard.

Albel hoisted himself up, being careful as to not pop the float with his claw and/or katana. Once on the float, he lay on his back, gasping for air. A large waved rose up, carrying them with it and shoving them rapidly toward a rocky shore, "nuts!"

Nel ducked as the water pushed those toward the rocks. POP! Nel gasped "Nox you better not have..." she soon felt something hard. Rocks! They had hit a shoreline!

Albel had fallen off the raft at some point and was now washed up on the shore not too far from Nel, a large gash going across his hair line from being thrown into a rock byt the raging water. The sand around his head was blood stained, and the swordsman remained motionless.

Nel quickly climbed off the float "Albel!" she shouted. Her cloths were partly torn with a few cuts on her body. A large wave hit her making her hit her head on the rocks knocking her out cold.(A/N: Lots of her's in that one)

(( Alrighty. Cliff hanger. -gigglesnort- I love doing this. Anyways give us reviews and maybe we'll update. ))


End file.
